


(When You Love Someone) Where Your Garden Grows

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mission Insane [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an act of kindness can backfire. Just ask Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(When You Love Someone) Where Your Garden Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

David used to have the perfect system; he used to be able to find everything in his cupboards. Since Archie moved in though, that’s a totally different story. He doesn’t notice anything changing at first, not until one morning when he takes a sip of his coffee and it tastes nothing like it. In fact, it’s all frothy and it tastes like… like vanilla cupcakes. It does have the desired effect though, because he wakes up instantly.

“Archie!” he screams at the top of his lungs, not caring one bit if he wakes up anyone else. The house remains silent. Frustrated, he puts the cup down with a little too much force, splashing the liquid all over the marble counter.

“ _Archie_!” He calls again as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. This time Dublin comes trotting up to him, barking. Seconds later, three doors down the hall open at the same time, each person poking their heads out, looking less awake than the other.

“David James Archuleta, what did you do?” He keeps his voice a normal level, his eyes focused on his boyfriend with a glare.

“I… I…” Even from where he stands, David can see him blink, confused. Or maybe that’s just because he knows that’s what his boyfriend does when he’s confused. “I was asleep…?”

“I didn’t mean…” David starts. “Oh, never mind, just come with me. The rest of you can go back to bed.” He glares at his brother and Neal and Kira, daring them to comment on it.

Archie still looks confused and as if he’s about to fall asleep on his feet as he shuffles down the hallway and down the stairs, stopping just in front of David. “Hmmm?” he says, mumbles really, taking David’s hand in his and kissing its knuckles.

David wants to tell him to stop being so cute, he’s not getting out of this one; there’s some serious talk to be had, and he needs his coffee, damn it. Dragging Archie to the kitchen, he perches him up against one of the stools at the breakfast bar - he doesn’t want him to fall onto the floor after all.

“What’s this?” he asks, holding out the cup under Archie’s nose. His boyfriend doesn’t drink coffee, but anyone can tell that that is so unlike anything similar to coffee that it’s not even funny.

He watches Archie sniff at it, scrunching his nose up. “I don’t know,” he says. “You’re gonna have to tell me.”

David holds back his frustration, instead he silently turns around and grabs the container he thought was coffee. Reading the label he sees that it indeed had been vanilla powder. He sets it down in front of his boyfriend, none too gently. “This is not coffee, Archie.”

Archie reaches forward, brings the container up to his face and reads the label. “This isn’t coffee, Cook.” The statement seems so obvious that David can’t help but laugh. It’s as if Archie is still half asleep, repeating what David had just said.

“Yes, I can see that,” he says. “Where _is_ my coffee, Arch?”

“In the cupboard, next to the cocoa powder…” Archie puts the vanilla powder down and goes over to the cupboards. The one he stops in front of is not the one where the coffee was the last time David looked. Not the one where the coffee is _supposed_ to be. Archie opens the door and shows David the container of coffee grounds - and the cocoa powder.

It dawns on him in that second. “You alphabetized the cupboards?”

“I just thought it would make more sense,” Archie says, sounding lost. “I couldn’t _find_ anything, Cook. I took the vanilla powder instead of the baking soda when I was baking the other day, it was a disaster.”

“The rest of us won’t be able to find anything now either, Arch,” David says, running a hand through his hair. “But I suppose you can make it up to me…”

Archie stands up straight, frowning. “Make it… up to you? How?”

“Yes,” David says, grinning. “One kiss for each of the items not in their original place…”

“But _Cook_.” Archie’s frown deepens. “That’s like… like _hundreds_ of kisses.”

“I guess you better get started, then.” He steps closer to Archie, closing his arms around his waist as he leans in for a kiss.

***

“Where the hell are my Lucky Charms?” Neal’s voice makes Archie bite David’s bottom lip as they spring apart to separate ends of the couch. David can’t even remember them moving there.  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from When U Love Someone by Kid Rock. Written for mission_insane @ LJ, table [Un-Themed 1](http://community.livejournal.com/hekissedaboy/21058.html#cutid3), prompt _#6 - Cupboard_.


End file.
